Ruined Temple
by Sakura Sango
Summary: He cannot say he loves it, he knows he never will and that is why he wants his old body back again , but he figures he can at least bear it. Written for LJ's springkink community.


Title: Ruined Temple.

Author: Saku

Disclaimer: I don't own it nor do I imply that I do. I am only borrowing the FullMetal Alchemist characters and world for my own fun.

Rated: G

Prompt: - Fullmetal alchemist: Ed/Winry: shyness, unsure of his body – Ed wasn't sure how anyone could see the ruins of his body and find him attractive

Word Count- 1258

Summary: He cannot say he loves it, he knows he never will (and that is why he wants his old body back again), but he figures he can at least bear it.

A/N: This prompt was being a brat to me. It fought me every step of the way, and then finally when it started to work out, it just…I don't know. Sorry if this isn't wonderful, I tried but…

Anyways enjoy!

_x-x-x-_

"So." Arms cross over her chest as she tries to glare. Silently she reminds herself that she's supposed to be mad; therefore it takes all of her will power to not run over and tackle him in one of the tightest bear hugs she's ever given. It had been far too long between absences and she had feared that he had really died this time. But seeing him standing here, Winry can only breath a sigh of relief- he's still alive.

Ed laughs nervously, his left arm scratches an imaginary itch on the bridge of his nose as he gradually backs up, trying _desperately_ to act as if she did not scare the _hell _out of him, because even if she did he would die before admitting it.

Gripping her trusty wrench tightly, it takes all of Winry's will power to not just whack him over the head _repeatedly_, she wants to hit him for each and every wrong he has committed since the last time he came for a visit. Instead she stands perfectly still and stares at him, her eyes slowly peeling away each of his layers until his soul is left bared for her.

"Do I even want to know how you managed to…" Winry pauses for the right word. Broken does not cover the extent of damage that he has caused; bolts are broken in half, metal almost nothing more then dust, all of it carefully gathered and tied in a bandana.

A nervous laughter breaks her thoughts of what to call this twisted mess as Ed slowly walks for the door. Flesh curls around the knob as he throws open the door. "Thank Winry. You're the best!" He yells over his shoulder before running out of the house.

Sighing Winry can only stare at the twisted metal before tossing it into the rummage box. With a skip and jump she sits at her workbench ready to start on yet another new arm for Ed. Silently she fumes wishing he would at least keep an arm in working condition longer then a couple months. Especially since his work was always pro bono.

_x-x-x-_

It takes almost four days for Winry to make another arm from scratch. Four days of hell in her opinion as she kicks at Ed's ankle for once again walking into the workroom to bug her about how much longer it was going to take.

Fingers twist the last bolt, knuckles turning white as she uses all of her strength to make sure that every last bolt is indeed tight. Eyes glance around the smooth top making sure that, yes she did add all of the bolts she was supposed too (after the last time she forgot to put one in, she rather not have to deal with that mess again).

Satisfied that everything is done correctly, Winry leans back in her chair, sighing contently as her back pops, muscles pulling and twisting as they move from the slumped over position they had been in for days.

Ed is practically bouncing on the worn couch, like a child that is eagerly waiting to open the colorfully wrapped presents under the Christmas tree, as he watches Winry polish the metal arm that had just been connected (much to his chagrin as he feel the nerves reattach). With a thrown 'thanks' he runs outside to try to reacquaint his body to the newly attached arm.

_x-x-x-_

"Ah, that felt good!" Ed whispers as he steps walks into the small spare room that he's taking for the night, a fluffy cotton towel lays over his shoulders as blond tresses drip from his recent shower. Carefully he tip-toes across the room reminding himself to stay silent; knowing Winry she's probably sound asleep by now after pulling four all-nighters by herself. And he knows that she will easily murder him for waking her- even if waking her is like waking the dead- he just rather not tempt his luck at how soundly she's sleeping.

Artfully he avoids the floorboards that he knows squeaks as he makes his way to the bed- which even with its ratty mattress and broken spring- looks heavenly to him. Ed can almost feel his mouth water at the thought of falling into the small bed.

He's just about to slide in when something catches his eye. Slowly he turns to the side to stare at the full length mirror that is standing haphazardly against the wall. A chill runs down his body as he stares at his bare chest, eyes are unable to break away from the ruins of his body and before he knows it he's standing before the mirror (he can only wonder how he had made it across the room without realizing it).

Auto-mail glints in the pale moonlight as he reaches out to touch the reflection as if he does not completely trusts in what he sees. The sight of his body makes him want to cry. How can anyone ever love this?

A squeak of protesting floorboards breaks Ed from his trance, as he focuses on the girl behind him. Long blond hair flows down past her shoulders as she stands close to him, her eyes sparkling knowingly. He does not have to speak his worries; she knows how he must feel- even without ever experiencing it.

Calloused fingers- ones that work with gears and bolts often- slides along his bare neck following his jugular, the tips ghosting his soft skin. Silently she walks closer, her chest pressing against his bare back as she wraps an arm around his waist.

Shuddering Ed slowly brings his left arm up, crossing his chest as he tries to hide the jagged scars that circle around his auto-mailed shoulder.

"No," she whispers into his ear, her breath tickling him, "I love you the way you are." Fingers interlace with his as she gently tugs away his hand. Together their fingers slide along his chest; Ed arches at the combined sensation as he bites his lip.

Though the haze the alchemist can only wonder how she could ever love him like this. He was a battered ruin of what he had been years ago; back when his and Al's life was still bearable. But now he is scarred and auto-mailed. He is a living testament of the sins he had committed in his past.

"How," he mouths certain that Winry is too busy to notice what he silently asks her, "how can you?"

Lips descend on his neck as Winry slowly makes her way to his left arm, soft bites and licks are left in her wake as she lets her hand slowly detangle with his, her fingers slowly dragging along his muscular arm.

"I don't care," she whispers onto his shoulder, eyes lidded, "how you look. I love you the way you are." Fingers trail along his left arm before crossing his chest to the auto-mail right. "Auto-mail or not. I'll always love you."

Ed can only stare into the mirror, his eyes locked on his childhood friend; silently he wonders if she is really awake or sleepwalking before he finally understands and relaxes in her hold. Golden eyes carefully, fearfully, glance at his body again. He cannot say he loves it, he knows he never will (and that is why he wants his old body back again), but he figures he can at least bear it. Especially if she says that she loves it; Ed can never hate anything that she loves- no matter how grotesque it may be.


End file.
